Rezbit
Rezbits are dangerous rogue patrol drones originally designed by the Luminoth, specifically as security for the Sanctuary Fortress. Rezbits are curious looking mechanisms. Physically, they are composed simply of three detached metallic spheres. However these project around them a cloud of orange holographic panels. The purpose of these panels is never revealed, but they may have served to increase the Rezbit's apparant size (thus intimidating the smallest of the Ing), or to display data about that particular Rezbit. Though the Rezbit may be small, it is not to be underestimated. The Rezbit is one of the most dangerous enemies to be found on planet Aether. Combat Rezbits were designed entirely for combat. To that end, they are armed with a large and varied arsenal of advanced weapons. The Rezbit's most commonly used weapon is a highly charged variable beam cannon along with a rapid-fire energy cannon. Defensively, Rezbits are able to raise a hexagonal blue shield, blocking all weapon fire, including missiles. This shield, however, protects only their front side. The Rezbit is also able to enter an "energy state", in which it cannot be seen or locked onto, save by using Samus's Echo Visor. While in that energy state, the Rezbit will use its most unique weapon: a potent computer virus. This virus will utterly incapacitate Samus's current suit, blacking out her Visor, disabling her weapons and forcing the system to reboot. This will render Samus helpless for several seconds. Using traditional methods to dispose of a Rezbit will take some time and patience. One quick way to destroy them is to use the Dark Beam's Entangler, and then shatter them using a missile. Ultimately however, the most effective method is to simply hit the Rezbit with the Screw Attack, which will make short work of both the robot and its shields. Rezbits are sometimes placed by the Luminoth in critical places that heavy troops cannot support due to lack of space, such as in the entrance to Sanctuary Fortress. Rezbits, however, are more often used as general security, and can be found in various places. Virus When fighting mechanoids and enemies using powered armor suits (such as Samus's Power Suit), the Rezbit will use its secret weapon: a virus. When hit by it, Samus's Visor will fill with static and random lettering (e.g. g79onw3h4qfovtb), her Arm Cannon will shut down, and soon enough her entire system will crash, forcing her to reboot the Power Suit. After rebooting, the following message is displayed: Main Power Restored. System Check Initiated. Chozo Battle Suit ver SA1-446B-VM6-P Main computer: Online Targeting System: Active Arm Cannon: Active Armor: Engaged Morph Ball: Engaged HUD Suite: Online Visors: Responding Missile Launcher: Engaged Ammunition Module: Deployed Logbook Entry Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: "The Rezbit, though small, is a tough opponent. Its weapon system is potent, capable of firing bursts or beams at targets. A barrier shield blocks oncoming attacks, It can even shift into an energy state to evade enemies:while in this state it can transmit a powerful virus into mechanoids and armor systems. The virus can cripple your systems for a time, leaving you vulnerable." Category:Robots Category:Aether Category:Sanctuary Fortress